O Tempo Dirá
by Babih-chan
Summary: Um time de super heróis com 5 integrantes, cada um com habilidades surpreendentes. Eles se conhecem a anos, porém suas verdadeiras identidades são omitidas, como meio de precaução. Nisso, nenhum deles desconfiava que, ao mesmo tempo que lutavam lado a lado, estudavam na mesma escola. São amigos ou inimigos nela? Algo mudaria se descobrissem? Influenciaria na amizade?(sinopse redu.)
1. Chapter 1

******Bom, essa é minha segunda fanfic sobre os Jovens Titans. Espero poder agradar a vocês. Ela já possui 17 capítulos em outros sites, mas espero poder ir atualizando-a rapidamente.**

**Minhas atualizações dependem dos comentários! Sem comentários, sem capítulo novo.**

**Bom, é isso.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - identidades**

Vários raios luminosos de cor esverdeada voavam pelo armazém abandonado, poeira se levantava a cada acerto delas em pilares, chão ou paredes da mesma. Aos poucos, outros raios apareciam, misturando-se o verde com o azul e o negro, dando um ar sinistro ao ambiente. A poeira alta impedia uma boa visualização do local e, provavelmente das pessoas existente nelas. Um dos raios negros engloba uma das vigas, a controlando e arremessando-a em direção ao centro do armazém chocando-se com um campo de energia, impedido a passagem dela. Dentro daquele campo um homem encapuzado esboçava um sorriso sínico, desfazendo o campo lhes lançando raios avermelhados, atingindo dois deles que estavam a voar.

Um rapaz de cabelos negros desdenhados avança contra o homem lançando dois discos em sua direção, o homem somente desvia deles que explodem atrás de si. O rapaz bufa.

–Vamos tentar um ataque em conjunto - esbraveja o garoto de cabelos negros a seus companheiros que assentem e avançam em duplas. O rapaz moreno é carregado ao ar pela garota de cabelos cor de rosa indo em direção ao homem. A menina o gira a 360 graus o lançando a uma alta velocidade ao chão, o rapaz pega seu bastão e bate com tudo no campo envolvendo o homem que sorri.

–Já não tentaram isso? - zomba o encapuzado.

–Não em conjunto! - o homem tinha um olhar confuso mas, por de trás e atingido por um rinoceronte esverdeado e uma viga. Assim o campo se desfaz e o bastão o atinge em cheio. O homem cai ao chão de joelhos, ao ameaçar se levantar, um canhão de metal de cor azulada para em sua cabeça pronto para atirar.

–Eu não faria isso se fosse você! - esbraveja o rapaz de metal. O homem arfa.

–pelo visto, eu perdi.

**0ooo0oo0ooo0**

A polícia chega minutos depois o levando ao camburão, os jovens ficaram dentro do armazém.

–Cara, esse foi muito difícil. Sinceramente, to moído. -disse o rapaz de pele esverdeada.

–Eu gosto de novos desafios, me sinto mais vivo! - diz o rapaz de metal.

–Mesmo assim, tinha algo de estranho nele, não perceberam? - balbuciou a garota de cabelos azuis.

–Ele abriu o campo. - falou a rosada chamando a atenção deles. - Não foi quebrado.

–Isso me intriga. Como se ele tivesse se entregado - murmurou o moreno pensativo.

–Deve ter desistido. Hey Cyb! - o esverdeado chama a atenção do rapaz de metal.

–O que é Mutano? - retrucou.

–Me ajuda com mecânica? Isso na escola é um saco de aprender! - zombou Mutano.

–Só por eu ser de metal, tenho de saber mecânica? - Esbravejou Cyborg com uma veia saltada.

–Não, por você ser mais velho mesmo. - Falou ele dando de ombros.

–Escuta aqui... - ameaça Cyborg levantando o punho.

–Sem briga, por favor! - Disse a rosada.

–Não vão brigar Estelar. Vão discutir. - Disse o moreno que deu um suspiro pesado.

–Bom, eu vou embora. Tenho muito o que fazer. - Disse a azulada saindo de perto deles colocando seu capuz, também azul.

–Já vai Ravena? - Disse Mutano.

–Nada me interessa aqui. - Assim, ela levanta voo e sai do armazém.

–Irei também, amanhã tem aula! - Diz Estelar levantando voo e acenando a eles. - Tchau!

–É melhor vocês irem também. Aqui encherá de pessoas curiosas. - O moreno sai do armazém em direção a sua moto. Sobe nela dando partida e indo a cidade.

Mutano suspira.

–Bom, parece que sobrou somente nós dois... - diz mutano se virando, porém não tinha ninguém - QUAL É? ME DEIXOU SOZINHO É?

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Já estava escurecendo quando a rosada chega em sua casa. Olhou aos lados e passou pela janela de seu quarto no segundo andar se sentando a cama. Retirou aos poucos seus acessórios, os braceletes, as botas, o laço que prendia seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, o top, a saia e a máscara que cobria-lhe os olhos. Estava somente de roupa intima quando se joga a cama dando um pesado suspiro.

–Hoje foi cansativo. - Balbuciou ela com um sorriso cansado. Seu celular vibra chamando sua atenção, ela se vira e pega-o recebendo uma mensagem.

_amanhã tem treino Capitã. Não se esqueça!_

_kissus __3_

_Lucky_

Ela sorri. Responde a amiga e olha o resto das mensagens, num todo deveriam ter mais de 10 mensagens e ligações. A garota suspira e se senta.

–Melhor começar a fazer as lições! Ainda tenho de tomar banho e de jantar. - Ela se vira e olha para a aporta. -"Será que Koma fez a comida?" - perguntou-se mentalmente. Ela se levanta e vai ao chuveiro.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0

A Azulada entra em seu apartamento fechando a porta atrás de si. Encara aquele breu a sua frente dando um pesado suspiro. Caminha por entre os moveis da sala chegando ao quarto onde acende a luz, que por sinal era bem fraca. Retira sua capa e suas botas sentando-se numa cadeira de frente a sua mesa de estudos. Ela suspira pesadamente, pega um caderno e um livro.

–Acho melhor tomar um banho antes. - Ela se levanta e entra no banheiro. Se olha no espelho por um momento tirando sua pequenina mascara azul que cobria-lhe os olhos. -tsc. Por que tenho de usar um negócio ridículo desses?

**0oo0ooo0ooo0**

O esverdeado entra pela porta de sua casa de fininho. Já era de noite e seu pai não permitia entrar depois da meia-noite. Entrou em seu quarto e encostou a porta delicadamente suspirando aliviado. Se vira pra cama pulando nela.

–Cara, hoje foi cansativo demais! Treino de manhã, luta a noite, essa rotina me mata. - balbuciava colocando um de seus braços sobre os olhos. - Mas não deixa de ser divertido. - Se vira a cômoda pegando o celular e o abrindo, esboçou um sorriso ao ler uma das mensagens. - Desculpe, não saio com quem não gosto!

**0oo0oo0oo0**

Robin entra com sua moto em uma caverna com ligação ao esgoto da cidade. Estaciona ela e retira o capacete. Suspira levemente de cansaço antes de retirar a máscara que o incomodava.

–Chegou tarde - balbuciou um homem que se sentava em uma cadeira frente a um grande monitor. Robin suspira.

–Lutar com esses caras não é fácil. Deveria saber disso não é! - zomba Robin chegando mais perto.

–Talvez não. - diz ele apertando um dos botões que desligou o monitor. - Vamos subir, Alfred fez a janta. - Ele se levanta deixando Robin com um sorriso zombeteiro.

–Chegou agora também não é? - O homem para e o olha.

–Não é da sua conta! - e continua. Robin ri e o segue.

**0oo0oo0oo0**

O sol entrava pela janela meio aberta atingindo os olhos da azulada a fazendo acordar incomodada. Esfregava os olhos enquanto se levantava e se espreguiçava, colocou as pernas para fora da cama levantando-se devagar. Andou até o banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si. Encarou o espelho onde podia ver seu reflexo, estava meio pálida, teve pesadelos a noite, sempre o mesmo, e isso já faziam 2 meses. Pegou um pouco de água jogando ao rosto, o liquido gelado a fez se arrepiar, além do mais era outono.

Secou o rosto e se virou ao chuveiro, o ligou e entrou debaixo da água morna que deslizava por seu corpo tenso. Sempre que tem esse pesadelo fica tensa, com medo, mas nunca se lembra do sonho. O cérebro humano lhe faz esquecer aqueles sonhos que o fazem mal, muitas vezes acontece, mas outras não.

Depois de um tempo, desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma toalha e se enrolou nela. Abriu a porta do box e saiu dele ficando de frente a pia. Prendeu a toalha no corpo e colocou uma em sua cabeça saindo pro quarto. Abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou a sua roupa, uma regata preta de renda, uma blusa de moletom azul escura de gola alta, uma saia preta, uma meia calça também preta com all star cano alto.

Desenrolou a toalha colocando suas roupas intimas de renda, logo depois o resto da vestimenta. Sentou-se de frente a penteadeira e se maquiou, passou um lápis preto na volta dos olhos para tentar disfarçar as olheiras, devido a noite mal dormida, e um brilho. Se levantou, pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu a cozinha, pegou uma maçã e saiu rumo a escola.

Andava calmamente pelas ruas desertas, a esquerda um parque, e a direita as casas. Não passava ninguém, a não ser de carro ou de ônibus escolar. Estava a escutar música, tinha o rosto mais sereno, estava por si só mais calma. Chegou a escola rapidamente _–school prodigy-_, era bem grande e mediana, que misturava todas as classes sociais, só entrava quem passava na prova de Q.I.

Todos eram alunos espertos, de mente aberta, porém sempre tem aqueles que se destacam, alguns são bem vistos enquanto outros são tachados de CDF's, como sempre.

Andou pelo pátio indo em direção a sua sala, estava no 1º ano A. Passou pelos armários parando em frente ao seu, pôs a combinação e o abriu pegando o material da aula, suspirou pesadamente.

–Mais um dia! - balbuciou para si mesma.

–Um dia como todos os outros! - Ravena olha ao lado e encara uma garota de madeixas rosadas e olhos perolados. - Bom dia Rachel! - disse ela com um sorriso fechando o armário o seguindo seu caminho.

–"não te entendo!" - pensou ela caminhando na mesma direção da rosada. Entrou na sala se sentando na primeira carteira da fileira do meio. Retirou o fichário deixando-o em cima da mesa. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e escorou o rosto na mão.

Pela porta passou um rapaz de cabelos verde-musgo que se sentou atrás dela. Estava vidrado no celular. Rachel o encara com desdém e volta a ser inerte por pensamentos.

Algum tempo depois o professor aparece dando inicio a aula. Ela passou bem devagar, era de história da Arte, portanto escutava-se roncos pela sala vindo, principalmente, dos garotos.

Assim que ela acabou, Rachel se levanta indo em direção ao armário, seria educação física em duas aulas seguidas. Como ela não fazia, sentava-se sempre na arquibancada e lia algum livro.

Dirigiu-se diretamente a arquibancada com um livro de capa azul entre as mãos, sentou-se e começou sua leitura. Um livro sobre magia, e seres opostos obrigados a guerrilhar para ver aquele que mataria o outro primeiro. É soado o apito e começa o futebol dos garotos no campo e vôlei das garotas na quadra fechada. Ela, estando na arquibancada, via ambos jogos por estar sentada entre as duas quadras.

Jogo das garotas

O time estava divido, seis de cada lado formando um time completo, a rosada estava no time de frente a Rachel, era do saque. Assim que a sacou o jogo começou, a bola caiu no meio do outro time que foi rebatido até a beira da rede onde uma garota de cabelos loiros bate na bola a fazendo atravessar, não antes de ser rebatida por outra mão do time oposto, uma garota morena com dois coques. A bola parou no chão do time adversário marcando ponto para o time da rosada.

Jogo dos garotos

O time estava dividido, dois capitães, o garoto de cabelo verde e um de cabelo ruivo. O jogo começou com o esverdeado, a bola rolou pelo campo rumo ao gol adversário, o rapaz de cabelo laranja barra o outro capitão arrancando sua bola e avançando contra o centro do campo, passa a bola a seu companheiro de cabelos negros compridos e avança rapidamente com a bola pelo campo chegando perto da linha de defesa do time adversário.

Chuta para a esquerda onde um garoto loiro de olhos verdes pega a bola e chega a lateral do gol, ele chuta, ao invés de ser para o gol, para seu capitão que a lança no gol marcando seu primeiro ponto.

Os jogos de ambos grupos iam bem, mas nada pra se chamar a atenção, enquanto eles suavam a camisa tentando ganhar os jogos , Rachel se desligava do mundo lendo seu livro, como se ela entrasse nele e esquecesse de tudo, esquecesse da realidade e a ficção fosse seu refúgio. Não se importava muito com a realidade, para ela, aquela realidade era seu pesadelo, do qual nunca pode sair.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados recomeçava o jogo, seu time estava a perder por 1 a 0. Precisava agilizar para poder ultrapassar as habilidades do outro time que tinha o capitão do time de futebol na equipe, um rapaz de cabelos ruivos, olhos esverdeados e bem-humorado. seu nome era Wally Rudolph West, também do primeiro ano.

O esverdeado começa o jogo avançando contra o gol com um de seus colegas de time atrás de si. Desviava de todos até chegar na defesa, que era a parte mais complicada do time. Ele passa a bola para seu companheiro, de cabelos também ruivos, Roy Harper. Este, antes de pegar a bola é barrado por Wally que, ao roubar a bola, avança ao centro do campo. O esverdeado se irrita.

–Garfield! - chamam a atenção do esverdeado que encara Roy.

–Fale enquanto corre. - disse ele enquanto se dirigia a Wally. O jovem Harper vinha atrás.

–Precisamos de uma estratégia, e para agora. - resmungava o ruivo enquanto tentava acompanhar seu capitão.

–Isso você não precisava dizer, mas sim precisamos. - disse ele encarando o ruivo a sua frente que desviava de seus atacantes. -''Ele é bom." - pensou Garfield enquanto corria entre seus atacantes os dizendo para se dirigirem ao campo adversário. Pelo visto, ele teve uma ideia.

Jogo das meninas

A rosada mantinha o jogo empatado. Todas cansadas e ofegantes, o jogo girava em torno dos 15 pontos. O jogo terminaria em 19. Uma de suas companheiras, de cabelos cor-de-rosa presos em uma maria-chiquinha alta e olhos rosados, Lucky Spraus, lança a bola que passa, alta, pela rede caindo ao meio da quadra adversária. Antes de bater no chão uma garota morena de coques para a bola a rebatendo.

Ela é do time de vôlei, alta, morena, olhos caramelo. Seu nome é Karen Beecher. Ela rebate a bola para cima lançando a outra de seu time, uma loira de olhos verdes. Esta lança a bola na quadra da rosada marcando ponto. A rosada bufa.

–Kory! Fica assim não, agente ganha das barangas. - disse Lucky dando um sorriso sapeca. Kory torce a boca em sinal de reprovação.

–O que pretende Lu? Algumas de suas pegadinhas? - pergunta a rosada.

–Pode ser. - responde ela ficando em posição para sacar. Lança a bola para cima e saca-a batendo na mão da loira bloqueando. Lucky torce a boca. Antes da bola chegar ao chão, a mesma aponta o dedo discretamente ao teto que acaba deixando um pouco de poeira cair em cima da loira a fazendo errar a defesa e marcando ponto ao time da rosada.

–Não é a toa que meio nome significa sorte. - zombou Lucky em tom inaudível para qualquer uma ao seu lado. Kory da um sorriso alegre e se prepara para sacar acertando o centro da quadra adversária marcando o ponto da vitória. As meninas comemoram juntas, enquanto as outras tentam entender o porque da derrota.

Rachel, que até aquele momento somente lia sua peque história, prestava atenção nos jogos - tanto o das meninas quanto o dos meninos. O sinal marca o fim da primeira aula, e o professor manda-os ao chuveiro, deixando as quadras vazias com somente a azulada o dando vida. Ela volta ao seu livro enquanto os outros se refrescavam esperando as próximas partidas.

A dos garotos terminaria na 2 aula, já que tinha ficad para o Garfield e seu time. O mesmo estava revoltado pela desvantagem que estava sofrendo no primeiro tempo, precisaria se esforçar muito, mesmo que fosse somente para poder empatar. Ele volta a quadra pensando em algo mas, para ao ver uma garota sentada na arquibancada.

A mesma estava sentada com o cotovelo esquerdo apoiado em sua coxa, com a mão direita segurava um livro azul. Seus olhos dançavam pelas páginas dos livros, tão entretida a ponto de não perceber a aproximação do esverdeado.

–Olá! - chama a atenção. Rachel somente levantou o olhar seriamente em sinal de curiosidade. - Desculpe, esqueci seu nome. - indagou ele colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

–Rachel. Rachel Roch. - indagou ela voltando para sua leitura. O mesmo torce a boca zombeteiramente. Ele se senta ao seu lado dando-lhe um sorriso amigável.

–Sou Garfield Logan. Estamos na mesma sala não é mesmo? - balbuciou o jovem fazendo-a olhá-lo.

–Eu sei quem você é. Estudamos juntos desde o jardim. - responde ela secamente. O mesmo se assusta com sua resposta. Não sabia que estudavam juntos a tanto tempo assim.

–Mas aqui só tem colegial. Como podemos ter estudados juntos a vida toda? - pergunta ele curiosamente.

–Simples. Estudamos na mesma escola antes do colegial. Acabamos vindo pra mesma escola por coincidência. Para mim foi uma surpresa no primeiro dia de aula você estar lá. Nunca achei que fosse inteligente. - disse rispidamente Rachel fazendo Garfield torcer a boca em sinal de reprovação.

–Poxa, assim você me magoa. - indagou o jovem Logan visivelmente irritado. Rachel fecha seu livro e se vira a ele.

–Quer mais alguma coisa? - pergunta ela esperando que a conversa parasse por ali. Não tinha amigos e, assim não sabia como se portar. O rapaz desviou o olhar.

–Queria conversar com alguém. Somente isso. Desculpe se sou um incomodo. - resmunga o esverdeado se levantando e andando em direção a seus amigos que estavam sentados no gramado do campo. Cochichavam sobre ele falar com a jovem Roch, a antissocial.

Ela suspira pesadamente e abre seu livro novamente, mas sem concentração alguma. Aquele rapaz afetou seu consciente. Ela o fecha novamente e encara o rapaz que ria, zoava e, acima de tudo estava com seus amigos. Uma coisa que sempre esteve distante dela.

–"Tenho de pedir desculpas a ele" - pensou ela que se remoia por dentro pelos seus modos. A outra aula começou e rapidamente acabou, com o jogo dos meninos encerrados e para o time de Wally. O jovem Garfield havia perdido. Todos voltaram para as salas seguindo as aulas normalmente. O sinal para o intervalo bate. Todos na sala saem apressados para pegarem a fila da cantina, ou até mesmo para, somente, sair da sala.

No intervalo, Rachel andava apressadamente para poder encontrar seu colega de classe. O viu em uma rodinha de garotas. O mesmo tentava passar, enquanto elas o impediam. Rachel se aproxima dele.

–Logan! - chama sua atenção. O mesmo olha curioso, ninguém o chama por seu sobrenome. Ao ver que é ela, desvia o olhar. - Posso falar com você. - disse do seu jeito rude, mas não por intenção.

As meninas a sua volta a encaravam com desdém. Garfield fingiu pensar antes de abrir espaço entre as meninas chegando mais perto dela.

–O que foi? - perguntou ele curiosamente. Rachel olhou para o chão apertando o livro mais contra si.

–Desculpe minha atitude mais cedo, não estou acostumada com pessoas falando comigo e, é difícil achar as palavras e tons certos. Desculpe. - Ao terminar virou o rosto bruscamente para o lado corada e com medo de que ele risse dela como muito dos outros garotos fariam. Ele a encarou com os olhos arregalados mas depois lhe mostrou um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Um sorriso honesto. Ele a pegou pelo pulso e andou apressadamente para longe das meninas - que murmuravam algo - arrastando Rachel junto.

Ela o encarava sem entender. Para onde a levava? Ele vira a cabeça para ela lhe esboçando um sorriso que a fez sorrir também. Andavam pelos corredores até pararem em um totalmente deserto. Ele solta seu pulso e a encara.

–Desculpada. Você parece ser uma garota interessante. - indagou ele alegremente passando sua mão na cabeça da azulada.

–por que me trouxe aqui? - indagou ela curiosa retirando a mão dele de seus cabelos. Ele riu.

–As meninas te interrogariam se te respondesse lá. - diz ele olhando para o relógio em seu pulso. - Tenho de ir, espero podermos conversar mais. Até! - disse ele correndo corredor afora acenado a ela. A mesma lhe acena timidamente tentando entender seus motivos. Ela suspira pesadamente e se dirige ao jardim para terminar de ler seu livro.

Se reencosta na árvore e o abre, mas a concentração novamente não lhe veio. Somente uma coisa vinha a sua cabeça. -"O que tem aquele garoto?"

**~TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

**Espero que tenham apreciado. Minha outra fanfic não havia agradado aos olhos de muitos, por isso resolvi mudar meu modo de escrita para um mais "culto", se assim posso dizer.**

**Bom, esta aqui.**

**Obrigada a quem leu.**

**Por favor deixem um comentário, isso me incentiva a postar!**

**Beijos e até o proximo capítulo!**


	2. Briga

**Bom,esta ai o segundo capítulo. Mesmo só tendo comentário to postando. Não exijo comentários, pelo contrário, eu gosto de receber quando sei que vocês gostaram de verdade.  
**

**Então vou postar rapidamente se eu receber comentários sinceros. Se não fica no prazo de uma semana u-u**

**Bom é isso.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - briga**

Já era de noite em Gotham City, estava uma noite estrelada e tranquila como qualquer outra. Várias casas ainda acessas pelo horário, o centro cheio de pessoas, ainda mais por ser uma Quinta-feira. As pessoas riam, bebiam e se divertiam ao máximo com a ideia de o fim de semana estar ao encalço.

Um pouco ao longe um homem, já de idade, se encontrava em um beco escuro. Estava a conversar com alguém pelo telefone reencostado na parede de tijolos, ouvia atentamente o que a pessoa na outra linha lhe dizia. Respondia tudo seriamente, como se fossem ordens.

Ao desligar o telefone encara ao longe um banco. Esboça um sorriso torto, levanta a gola de seu sobretudo marrom e se dirige até ele.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

O alarme toca na casa fazendo o moreno se levantar pelo susto. Corre em direção ao monitor para ver o que era. Um roubo a banco. Ele sorri com isso, fazia tempo que não se mexia. Digitou uma senha no computador para logo depois fazer uma ligação múltipla para outras quatro casas. Não demorou muito para que atendessem.

–Diga Cyborg - diz Robin com uma voz séria.

–Que tal trabalharmos? - indagou sarcasticamente o moreno.

–Agora? São duas da manhã. - indagou Mutano com uma voz sonolenta. Cyborg da um risinho.

–Estava pensando em passar na pizzaria depois, mas já que você não vai, mais pra mim. - provocou o Mutano que não excitou em responder.

–To indo. - respondeu desligando a linha. Assim todos os cinco se dirigiram ao local do roubo.

O homem estava com uma arma apontando para dentro do banco fazendo com que as pessoas não saíssem do local. Tinha um saco branco nas costas cheio de dinheiro. Estava pronto para sair, mas uma bomba é atirada ao seu lado e fazendo derrubar a arma pelo susto.

–Parado! - esbraveja Robin que estava a alguns metros de distancia do homem. O resto dos titans se encontravam atrás do mascarado em posição de ataque. O homem da um pequeno sorriso, saca outra arma e aponta para a cabeça de uma das cidadãs. Os titans estacam.

–Mais um passo e explodo a cabeça dela. - disse ele aprontando sua arma para atirar. Robin bufa voltando a posição ereta. O homem os encara vitorioso, mas sua mão - a da arma - é englobada por uma luz negra o fazendo arregalar os olhos. - Mas o que...? - perguntou a si mesmo antes de ser atingido por um dos raios da rosada o fazendo sair de perto da cidadã.

–Se for fazer um refém, tenha em mente os poderes de seu oponente - balbucia Cyborg com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. O homem bufa.

–Está acabado, você será preso. - diz Robin chegando mais perto dele. O estranho gargalha.

–Não jovens. Esse é somente o começo. - diz ele se dissolvendo em uma fumaça preta e desaparecendo do local.

–Mas quem é esse cara? - esbraveja Mutano revoltado por ele ter fugido. Robin encara o chão pensativo.

–Só o começo é?

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Com a janela aberta, os raios luminosos entram por ela, ao quarto da azulada, batendo na cama vazia. As roupas jogadas ao chão fazendo trilha até o banheiro. A mesma se banhava para retirar o cansaço da noite passada, teve de ficar na casa do Cyborg a noite inteira para procurar a identidade do homem, não tivera nem 3 horas de sono.

Ela sai do banho para colocar sua roupa, como estava mais frio o dia colocou um moletom azul-marinho, uma regata preta e uma blusa de moletom preta. Colocou seu famoso all star cano alto, ajeitou seu cabelo, e foi direto a cozinha preparar um café, precisava ficar acordada.

Depois de pronto, pega a caneca a enchendo de café e se dirige a sacada da sala. Ventava bastante fazendo as folhas, alaranjadas, serem arrastadas pelo vento ruas a fora. Era uma bela visão aquela. Tomava calmamente seu café, faltava alguns minutos antes de seu horário para sair. Estava pensativa, dali alguns meses completaria 16 anos, o que não é a melhor idade para ela, não para o que ela é.

Encarou o relógio da sala, tinha de sair. Deu mais um gole em seu café e saiu, rumo a escola. Após alguns minutos de caminhada adentra na escola. Andou bem devagar até sua sala, parou em seu armário para tirar o peso de sua bolsa. Atrás de si, alguém se aproximava com um sorriso sapeca, antes que ela percebesse já tinha derrubado as coisas com o susto que tomara do rapaz.

–HAHAHAHA - ria ele apontando a ela. A mesma bufa se agachando para pegar seu material. O rapaz a encara e se abaixa também. - Dá para ser mais esportiva? - falou ele enrolando a voz deixando-a manhosa.

–O que você quer? Já te pedi desculpas. - falou ela se levantando com os livros a mão. O rapaz revira os olhos.

–E? - falou ele. Antes que a mesma dissesse algo o sinal tocou indicando o inicio da aula. O rapaz lhe dá um sorriso e vai em direção a sala. A azulada o encara de longe pensativa. Fecha seu armário e anda até a sala.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

A moto costurava entre os carros se apressando para chegar ao seu destino final, olhava curiosamente ao relógio constatando o tempo para chegar. Deu sinal vermelho para ele, o mesmo sorri e acelera passando pelo cruzamento, só se escuta buzinas vindo ao longe, o rapaz não evita o riso. Encara novamente o relógio sorridente.

–5 minutos de atraso. Posso compensar. - disse ao estacionar numa das vagas da escola. Retira o capacete deixando as madeixas negras e levemente molhadas caírem por seu rosto. Ele deixa a moto e se dirige a sua sala tranquilamente, passa pelas inspetoras que lhe dão um pequeno sorriso. Ser "filho" do cara mais rico da cidade lhe dá algumas vantagens.

Bate a porta duas vezes até ser aberta por um senhor.

–Está atrasado senhor Grayson. - balbuciou ele com desagrado. Ele passa pelo professor.

–Estava ocupado. - O home suspira, não tinha muito o que fazer. Ele se senta atrás da rosada para logo depois abaixar a cabeça na carteira. -"Escola é um saco!" - pensou ele enquanto encarava a garota a sua frente.

A aula correu normalmente, era de História. A azulada escrevia tudo o que o professor dizia, já o esverdeado desenhava em sua carteira. Ao tocar o sinal, todos ali dão um pequeno suspiro de alivio, o professor era bom mas muito calmo, não sobrava quase ninguém acordado. A rosada se levantou e andou em direção a sua amiga e começou a conversar alegremente, esperando o outro professor chegar.

O jovem Grayson a encarava discretamente com certo interesse. Garfield, ao perceber isso, rosna. Com a entrada do outro professor, todos voltam ao seus lugares. Essa aula já passou mais rapido, igualmente as outras duas. Deu o horário do intervalo.

Todos saíram da sala e se dirigiam rapidamente a cantina. A azulada, como sempre, se dirigiu ao jardim com seu livro e sua maçã. Se sentou embaixo da arvore e deu uma mordia nela. Ventava muito, fazendo seus cabelos voarem levemente - mostrando sua beleza escondida. O jovem Logan, que passava pelo local apressadamente, a encara com um sorriso.

Se aproxima dela se sentando ao seu lado. Ela o olha de canto de olho mas ignora-o. O rapaz encara o livro em suas mãos.

–Sobre o que é esse livro? - pergunta curiosamente. Rachel suspira pesadamente.

–É um livro sobre magia, de seres opostos que são obrigados a guerrilhar para ver aquele que mataria o outro primeiro. - balbuciou ela o encarando. O mesmo sorri.

–Combina com você! - disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela arqueia a sobrancelha.

–Por que está aqui? Não acredito que seja somente por interesse ao meu livro. - disse ela levemente irritada. O rapaz deixa o sorriso sumir. Da um suspiro pesado, leva a sua mão até o rosto dela virando-o para ele. A mesma estava rubra.

–Você é minha amiga. Não se esqueça. - disse ele com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Assim ele solta seu rosto se levantando. - Vou ter de falar com Kory. Depois volto aqui, não some Rae! - disse ele ao se afastar. Rachel ficou estática no mesmo lugar, seu coração batia rapidamente e seu rosto continuava rubro. Seus olhos começaram a arder e a mesma fechou-os unindo as mãos.

–Não descontrole seu sentimentos! Concentração. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! - resmungava ela em tom de sussurro. -"Por que meu coração acelerou?"

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

A rosada andava pelos corredores em direção a um banheiro. Passou pelo jovem Grayson que agarra seu braço a fazendo se virar a ele.

–Quanto tempo, Anders! - disse sarcasticamente o moreno. A mesma o olha com desdém.

–O que quer Dick? - Disse ele desinteressada. Ele lhe dá um sorriso sapeca.

–Somente conversar um uma velha amiga. - respondeu ele sorrindo. Ela tentou se soltar, mas o mesmo aperta mais forte.

–Da para me soltar. Esta machucando! - resmungou ela o encarando.

–Só se me ouvir. - propôs o moreno.

–Nunca. Nada do que sai da sua boca presta Richard. -disse ela já exaltada. O mesmo franzi o cenho.

–Não me importo com isso. - falou ele com repulsa. A mesma tentou se soltar novamente, mas sem sucesso.

–Se não me soltar eu vou gritar. - ameaçou ela. O jovem lhe encarou, agora com raiva.

–Arrisque. - antes que ela dissesse algo, o jovem leva um soco no rosto o fazendo cair ao chão e, consequentemente, soltar a rosada.

–Abusar das mulheres, você não presta mesmo Grayson! - cuspiu Logan com raiva nos olhos.

–Gar! - disse ela ficando atrás dele. O mesmo a encara com um sorriso reconfortante.

–Então, o que pretendia fazer essa noite? - disse Richard chamando a atenção do esverdeado que arqueia uma das sobrancelhas. -Por que você vai direto para o hospital! - disse ele avançando contra Garfield que recebe um soco na boca do estomago o fazendo se curvar. Richard lhe chuta o rosto o fazendo ir para trás. Antes de dar-lhe outro soco, o Logan se endireita e lhe ta um chute alto que chegou até seu rosto o fazendo curvar o corpo para a esquerda.

–Não sou fácil seu mauricinho. - rosnou Garfield para ele que limpava o sangue com as costas da mão.

–Isso vai ser interessante. - falou ele se endireitando. Kory os olhava assustada. Não sabia o que fazer. Ambos se chocaram novamente e ela se desesperou.

–POR FAVOR ALGUÉM PARE ELES! - gritou ela a plenos pulmões.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Rachel havia ouvido o grito da rosada, mas não se interessou e somente voltou a leitura. Muitos alunos passavam por ela indo em direção a briga. Nada lhe interessou até escutar algo que a incomodou muito.

–Quem está brigando? - perguntou uma garota a outra.

–Ora, o maravilhoso Dick e o perfeito do Garfield. - respondeu a outra com alegria na voz. Como se aquilo fosse um espetáculo.

Rachel encarou o corredor onde eles se encontravam, estava preocupada, o Grayson é perito em artes marciais. Sua cabeça martelava e insistia para ela ir, a mesma suspira e se dirige ao local.

Os dois continuavam a briga e agora, eram atiçados pela multidão que se formou ao redor deles. Era somente socos e chutes, arrancando sangue de ambos. A rosada estava desesperada, não pelo moreno mas por seu amigo que poderia se machucar muito mais do que poderia imaginar, ela conhecia bem o Richard.

A briga já excedia 2 minutos e nada de superiores chegarem, pelo fato do Grayson estar no meio, ninguém interferia. A azulada tentava passar por entre a multidão que empurrava-a para trás toda vez que tentava se aproximar. Ela já estava ficando preocupada. Recomeçou novamente, desta vez tinha de se aproximar o mais rápido possível.

Garfield é pego pela gola do moreno recebendo uma joelhada no estomago o fazendo arfar, mas aproveitou para lhe dar um soco no rosto o fazendo soltar sua roupa. O esverdeado olha para o lado dando de cara com a azulada que tinha o rosto preocupado. Segurava seu livro fortemente mostrando seu nervosismo. O mesmo sorri com isso e lhe sussurra algo.

–Isso já vai acabar! - ao falar isso a ela levou um soco no rosto que o levou ao chão. A luta estava dada como encerrada aos olhos de qualquer um, mas um ultimo soco foi dado pelo moreno que não chega a seu destino. É parado por uma mão pequenina e fria.

–Acho que já chega! - balbuciou ela. O mesmo a encara, ela tinha um olhar ameaçador que o cortava avassaladamente. Ele sente um frio na espinha e, por instinto, recua. Ela o fuzilava ardentemente, algo que chegava a sua alma. O mesmo a encarou sem entender.

–"Quem é essa garota?"

**–TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**Obrigada a quem leu.**

**Por favor deixem um comentário, isso me incentiva a postar!**

**Beijos e até o proximo capítulo!**


	3. Amizade

**Bom,esta ai o terceiro capítulo. Mesmo só tendo comentário to postando. Não exijo comentários, pelo contrário, eu gosto de receber quando sei que vocês gostaram de verdade.  
**

**Então vou postar rapidamente se eu receber comentários sinceros. Caso contrario, postarei somente ao lembrar!**

**Bom é isso.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Amizade**

Todos haviam ficado em silêncio naquele momento, uma simples garota - com ar frágil - conseguiu para um soco do Grayson como se não fosse nada. O moreno a encarava curioso. Não lembrava dela em nenhum momento, mesmo que vasculhasse suas memórias.

A garota ainda o encarava firmemente, seu olhar mais profundo e, naquele momento, ele jurou ter visto uma cor avermelhada tomar conta de suas orbes. Garfield se sentava colocando uma das mãos na cabeça gemendo de dor, ele olha para cima arregalando os olhos ao ver a azulada na sua frente. O moreno ri.

–Quem é você? - perguntou interessado. Ela somente o olha seriamente.

–É da sua conta? - indagou ela fazendo o moreno se irritar.

–Nunca bati em uma garota, você vai ser a primeira! - ameaçou ele avançando um soco contra ela. A mesma encarou ele como se aquilo fosse um joguinho, antes que ela pensasse em se defender, seu braço direito é puxado bruscamente ao chão pela mão do Logan que, aproveitando a situação, desferi um chute para cima acertando o queixo de Richard o lançando ao chão. Todos ali entraram em delírio.

Ela encara o garoto caído a sua frente abismada. Estava de joelhos ao chão. Ela vira o rosto para Garfield que estava a sua frente, ele estava rígido. Kory encarava tudo aquilo curiosamente, principalmente por ser Rachel a socorrer seu amigo mas, a mesma a agradecia mentalmente, se Richard tivesse acertado o soco não teria parado somente nele. Com certeza, o Logan teria passado a noite no hospital.

Ela chega perto deles e encara a multidão.

–Acho que acabou por aqui! Circulando gente, antes que a diretora resolva aparecer. -Ao dizer isso, todos ali presentes saíram em disparada deixando somente os quatro no corredor deserto. Rachel se vira para pegar seu livro e, logo depois se levantou meio cambaleante pela tontura que sentiu. Aquelas horas de sono que não teve estavam começando a lhe fazer falta.

–Por que? - perguntou Garfield, aparentemente para a azulada. A garota para no lugar.

–Mais cedo... - começou ela, sem se virar a ele - ... me iludiu dizendo ser meu amigo, e acho que levei isso a sério de mais para te defender do filho do Wayne! - tido isso, ela sai apressadamente antes de poder ouvir o que o esverdeado tinha a dizer.

Ele encarou o lugar para onde ela tinha indo. Não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso.

–Boboca! - murmurou para ele mesmo antes de se virar para Kory que havia se agachado a seu lado.

–Tenho de agradecer ela depois. - Balbuciou a rosada. O mesmo arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela ri. - Se não fosse por ela, mais ninguém impediria o Richard. Quero conhecê-la melhor, já que... - ela se levantou encarando o moreno que estava inconsciente. - ... Ela salvou meu melhor amigo! - terminou ela voltando seu rosto para ele com um sorriso.

O rapaz encarou o chão com um sorriso.

–Que garota curiosa.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

As aulas passaram rápidas pelo tumulto que se formou por causa da briga dos dois, mal teve aula, fora o sermão que a diretora passou para os quatro - incluindo Rachel. Assim que o sinal de saída bateu a azulada saiu, calmamente ao portão da escola, levando vários empurrões e esbarrões. Estava cansada demais, os bolsões formados em seus olhos indicavam bem isso.

Garfield - que estava todo enfaixado - estava acompanhado de Kory para poderem ir para casa juntos. Rachel os olhou de relance mas, por algum motivo, decidiu evitá-los. Apressou um pouco os passos passando pelo grande portão e seguiu seu caminho. Colocou os fones e se concentrou na música, o que a deixou um pouco mais desperta.

Chegou em casa rapidamente e, sem almoçar, se lançou na cama aterrando sua cabeça no travesseiro. Sentiu seu corpo se fundir aos poucos com a cama e, sem demorar minutos, seus olhos se fecharam. O cansaço tinha ganho.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

O esverdeado andava vagarosamente pelas ruas, havia deixado Kory em sua casa e, agora tinha de ir a sua. Não parava de pensar na briga. Ele não viu, mas pelo o que Kory lhe havia dito, Rachel parou um soco com as mãos limpas. Um soco de qualquer um é uma coisa mas, um soco de um praticante de artes marciais não se é parado assim.

–Rae... - resmungou ele para depois esboçar um sorriso -...Valeu! - Ele chegou em casa encarando os lados para garantir que seu pai não estivesse em casa. Assim que fechou a porta ouviu um pigarrear atrás de si. Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Ele se vira e encara o pai, estava furioso.

–Recebi uma ligação da escola. - disse ele com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Garfield suspira.

–Pai... Desta vez, eu briguei para proteger uma amiga, e não por desentendimentos. - afirma ele tentando achar um jeito de amenizar o estrago. O mais velho suspira.

–Que não se repita. Não te coloquei na escola para brincar, e sim para estudar. Como poderá virar um cientista deste jeito. - Disse seu pai que se retirou para seus aposentos o deixando na sala.

–Mas eu não quero ser um cientista. - sussurrou mais para ele mesmo. Assim se dirigiu até seu quarto. O mesmo se joga na cama encarando o teto. Da um pequenino sorriso antes de cair no mundo dos sonhos.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

–Ryan! Ryan! - chamava Kory enquanto punha a mesa do almoço. Ao terminar suspira e se dirige a escada da casa que dá para o segundo andar. Após subir, passa por um corredor pequeno parando frente a uma porta de cor preta. Bate três vezes nela.

–Ryan, o almoço está pronto! - disse ela à porta. Ouvi-se barulho de passos dentro do quarto, a maçaneta mexe para depois a porta ser aberta. De lá, sai um rapaz ruivo, de olhos azuis e um pouco menor que Kory - na faixa dos 14 anos.

Ambos desceram quietos até a sala, sentaram a pequena mesa de madeira e começaram a se servir. Ryan encarou o prato vazio a sua frente ficando inquieto.

–Onde está Koma? - pergunta ele encarando Kory. A mesma suspira pesadamente.

–Ela arranjou outros de seus trabalhos. Ela disse que não voltaria tão cedo para almoçar conosco, ou até mesmo voltar hoje mas, sempre deixo preparada a mesa caso ela apareça. - responde Kory. Koma trabalhava bastante para poder sustentá-los. Sempre com trabalhos estranhos e, muitas vezes, fora da Terra. Chegava a ficar dias e dias sem retornar, mas assim trazia mais dinheiro para casa.

Ryan resmunga. Dá algumas garfadas na comida para depois encarar seu prato e suspirar.

–Soube que você brigou hoje. - disse ele com um sorrisinho no rosto. Kory, que levaria o garfo a boca, o coloca no prato encarando o chão. Esse ato chama a atenção de Ryan. Ele a encara já preocupado.

–Como soube? Não somos da mesma escoa - Disse Kory curiosa. Ele sorri.

–Eu simplesmente sei. - Kory arqueia a sobrancelha. - Juro que não estava matando aula. - se defende ele colocando outro bocado na boca. Ela revira os olhos.

–Então como soube? - perguntou ela sapecamente.

–Boatos voam. - ela o encara ainda sem acreditar.Não tinha como boatos de outra escola voarem assim. - Ta, a Lucky me contou. - disse ele virando o rosto. Com certeza havia prometido pra Rosada que não contaria para Kory. Ela ri, Lucky nunca ficaria quieta quanto a isso. Ele a encara sorridente.

–Com quem você brigou irmã? - falou ele descontraidamente. A mesma fica tensa, abaixando o olhar, o rapaz a encara com ar de preocupação. - Kory? - Ela fita o chão.

–Richard. - ao dizer isso o olhar do rapaz mudou de preocupação para ódio. Da um soco na mesa derrubando seu copo de suco. Ela se assusta com isso.

–Aquele idiota. - rosnou Ryan fazendo Kory ficar tensa.

–Mas, o Garfield estava lá, sem problemas Ryan! - disse ela tentando converter a situação que se formou ali.

–Nunca poderei perdoá-lo pelo o que ele fez com você! - disse ele se levantando bruscamente da mesa e se dirigindo as escadas deixando Kory inerte por pensamentos nada agradáveis.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

O som do despertador ecoava pelo pequeno quarto de paredes azul-marinho, já fazia um tempo que ele soava até conseguir incomodar a azulada que se remexeu na cama. Ela se vira estendendo o braço para o despertador, havia esquecido de desligá-lo, já que era Sábado. Ela se vira novamente tentando voltar a dormir. Tinha dormido direto desde que chegara da escola, devia estar mesmo cansada.

Vários pensamentos invadiram sua mente, desde a conversa com Garfield, até a briga. Ela ainda não compreendia o porque de tê-lo ajudado. Nunca se interessou por ninguém, nunca ajudou ninguém - fora os momentos em que vestia sua armadura. Será que ela havia se iludido tanto com suas palavras que, começou a vê-lo como amigo?

Ela arregalou os olhos, não poderia acreditar em tais pensamentos. Ela o via como amigo? Mas, só se conheciam a dois dias, não podia dizer que o conhecia verdadeiramente, só sabia seu nome, e sua personalidade. Não o conhecia, não simpatizava com ele e, muito menos poderia ser amiga dele. Além do que, não tinha como.

_"Quem seria amigo de um demônio bastardo como eu?"_

Esse tem sido seu pensamento desde que deixara Azarath e viera morar na Terra. Não teria como fazer amizade, já que, com ela, viria a intimidade e nisso a revelação de segredos. Descobririam o que ela é de verdade, o que ela tenta esconder de todos, e até dela mesma.

Os amigos que ela fez não sabem nem seu nome, e muito menos quem ela é. Assim ela se sente melhor, uma amizade sem compromisso, só em momentos de necessidade. Seria a famosa "amizade de interesses"?

Ela suspira pesadamente antes de resolver se levantar. Sentou-se na cama, colocando as costas da mão na testa limpando o suor. Mesmo acordada tinha pensamentos que a faziam ficar temerosa, sempre lembrando do que ela é, e o que resulta disto.

–Eu poderia desaparecer.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

O jovem esverdeando andava pela praça calmamente, ainda com as faixas enroladas em sua cabeça. Levantara cedo para poder evitar seu pai. Andava pensativo, queria conversar com a azulada, mas não sabia o que dizer. Não podia negar que sentia seu orgulho ferido por ela tê-lo defendido.

Mas como dizer isso a ela? A mesma não acreditava na amizades, muito menos acreditaria que ele continuaria sendo amigo dela depois daquilo. Ele suspira pesadamente.

–"Será que consigo descobri onde é sua casa?" - Pensava ele com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Seu celular começou a tocar, o mesmo o pega e sorri ao ver o nome no visor. O abriu - Fala Cyb.

–_Eae verdinho! Lembra da reunião de hoje?-_ Ele ficou mudo. Olhou pro chão, pra cima, para depois dar um tapa em sua testa. Um suspiro é ouvido do outro da ligação. _– Então vem AGORA! -_ gritou ele desligando o telefone fazendo o Garfield torcer a boca divertido.

Saiu correndo para sua casa, não poderia chegar no meio deles em sua forma "normal". Chegou ao pé do prédio em que residia. Subiu apressado as escadas, não tinha tempo para esperar o elevador. Seriam somente 4 lances.

Assim que entrou, passou correndo até seu quarto abrindo o guarda-roupa, afastou as roupas, resididas nele, para os cantos apertando um pequeno botão vermelho no meio dele e depois se afastando. A parede do guarda-roupa de uma madeira escura virou, mostrando uma chapa de metal brilhante na cor azul. No meio estava seu uniforme, uma mascara roxa, grandes botinas e um conjunto camisa e shorts. Algo simples.

–"Ter um pai cientista tem suas vantagens"- pensou ele zombeteiramente. Se trocou e encarou o espelho.

–Falta algo... - encarou a corrente prata em seu peito. Deu um pesado suspiro a retirando cuidadosamente e colocando embaixo de seu travesseiro. Encarou-se de novo no espelho. Sua pele havia pego a cor esverdeada. -Minha verdadeira forma - balbuciou para si mesmo. Se virou para a janela se transformando em uma águia e saindo de sua casa.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Todos estavam reunidos na casa do homem de metal, somente esperando pelo rapaz animal. Estava um silêncio mórbido. Ninguém dizia nada, Ravena estava encostada na parede branca com seu livro azul lendo-o - com certeza pela milionésima vez. Robin estava encarando o chão enquanto Estelar estava na sacada.

A porta é aberta bruscamente, saindo de lá o garoto esverdeado. Todos o encaram meio bravos. Ele se endireita colocando a mão atrás da nuca.

–Desculpem. - falou ele dando uma pequena risadinha. Robin se levanta.

–Não importa, agora que estamos todos juntos vamos tentar solucionar tudo isso. - falou ele de braços cruzados.

–Solucionar o que? - esbravejou Ravena fechando seu livro - Não tem o que solucionar, não temos nem por onde começar. - disse por fim encarando Robin que aperta os olhos.

–Então o que sugere? Que deixemos para lá? - pergunta Robin visivelmente alterado. Ravena bufa.

–Claro. Não temos como continuar. Perdi uma noite inteira de sono por causa disso. - falou ela se acalmando. Não podia perder o controle de seus sentimentos. Robin se vira a ela se aproximando.

–Se não quiser estar aqui, tem todo o direito de ir embora. - cuspiu ele irritado. Todos assistiam aquilo pasmados. Estelar foi a primeira a se manifestar.

–Não briguem. Isso é muito feio entre amigos! - Dizia Estelar já preocupada com aquilo.

–Não se preocupe Estelar. Já foi dado por encerrado! - Fala Ravena que se dirige a porta, onde estava Mutano.

–Onde vai Rae? - sussurrou Mutano a olhando de canto de olho - igualmente ela. Ravena suspira.

–Se não me querem aqui, por que ficarei? - disse ela duramente andando a passos lentos. Estendeu o braço à maçaneta, mas sua mão é segurada por Mutano. Tal ato a fez olhá-lo, sem mudar sua expressão séria, mesmo estando surpresa com aquilo.

–Ele pode não querer, mas... -ele começou se virando a ela - ...eu quero. O Cyb e a Star querem. - nisso ele aperta um pouco mais o pulso dela a deixando curiosa e muito surpresa com o que dissera. Ele levanta o olhar.

–Cara. Isso não foi nada legal! - disse Mutano com uma face séria, mesmo que não combine muito com ele. Robin suspira abaixando o olhar. Ele puxou Ravena que a vez se virar para ele bruscamente. Soltou seu braço. -Peçam desculpas, os dois. - ao dizer isso todos se assustam. Não somente os dois, mas Estelar e Cyborg que estavam a parte de tudo.

–Uou! - balbuciou Cyborg encarando o Mutano. - Nunca imaginei você falando algo deste tipo. To chocado. - Mutano suspira pesadamente.

–Pelo visto vocês acham que eu sou um idiota. - Todos se entreolham e acenam com a cabeça fazendo e esverdeado ficar pra baixo. Robin encara Ravena que o olha sem emoção alguma, ele se aproxima e lhe estende a mão.

–Desculpe Rae. To meio estressado. Sei que você está certa. - Fala ele lhe dando um grande sorriso. Ela não pode deixar de dar um sorriso pequeno, mas significante a eles. Ela aperta sua mão fortemente.

–Não foi nada de mais. Também estou estressada. Muita coisa aconteceu na minha escola. - fala ela sem emoção alguma soltando a mão dele. Robin a encara preocupado. - Nada de mais! - havia percebido sua expressão. Suspirou e se dirigiu ao sofá se sentando nele. - Então, o que fazemos agora? - falou ela descontraidamente. Todos se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

–AH! - se exaltou Estelar fazendo todos ali se assustarem - Tem um novo parque que chegou na cidade. O que acham de descontrairmos um pouco? - falou ela com um grande sorriso no rosto. Todos olharam para ela curiosos. Realmente era uma boa ideia.

–Teríamos, então, de ir nesta forma. - falou Cyborg seriamente. Robin sorri.

–Acho que ta na hora de fazer algo todos nós juntos, que não seja somente lutar contra alguns vilõesinhos - Falou Robin sorridente. Todos riem com isso. Já que a cidade era o marco do Batman, eles não tinham muitos serviços.

–KYAH... Glorioso! - falou ela saindo alguns centímetros do chão. Ravena sorri com isso. Para ela, eles eram os únicos amigos que tinha, mesmo que não sejam tão íntimos.

Chegaram ao parque da cidade, ficaram por lá se divertindo nos brinquedos, comendo doces e aproveitando ao máximo a companhia um do outro. Estelar arrastava Robin para todos os lugares, o ultimo que foram foi a roda gigante. Ela tinha uma grande paixão por ela, ainda mais em épocas de festa onde fogos são soltos colorindo os céus estrelados.

Ravena foi arrastada por Mutano e Cyborg pelas barraquinhas de jogos, consequentemente ganhara muitos prêmios, todos para ela. Nem tinha mais mão para segurar e pensava, seriamente, em pegar um carrinho de compra.

A ultima barraca que foram era de tiro ao alvo, Mutano acertou uma galinha gigante lhe entregando. Ela encarou aquela pelúcia desanimadamente.

–O sonho de toda garota. Uma galinha gigante! - falou ela sarcasticamente encarando ela. Os dois riem divertidos. Ele lhe entrega, mas a mesma mostra as outras pelúcias,não tinha mais mãos para segurar. Eles sorriem pegando as pelúcias menores dos braços dela e lhe entregando a Galinha. Nisso ela percebeu, eles estavam zoando ela. Isso a vez bufar.

–Por que vocês não desaparecem? - disse ela séria. Eles riem.

–E nunca mais poder te encher? - Fala Cyborg com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela suspira derrotada.

–Vocês são um lixo. - disse ela começando a andar. Mutano e Cyborg se olham sorrindo. Para depois correrem atrás dela.

Robin e Estelar conversavam na roda gigante, comiam algodão doce e observavam o por do sol, desta vez não haviam fogos para deslumbrar.

–Já se acostumou com a Terra? - pergunta Robin comendo seu algodão doce. Sim, eles sabiam que ela não era da Terra, e estava lá a somente 2 anos. Ela sorri.

–Ainda é um pouco estranho, os costumes, as pessoas e o jeito de se falar. - fala ela com um sorriso no rosto - mas, é um lugar magnífico. - termina ela apoiando seus braços na beirada do carrinho.

Robin a encarava deslumbrado. Era muito linda, inocente e doce. Não pode deixar de dar um sorriso ao pensar isso. Desde que a conhecera havia se encantado com ela. Acreditava fortemente que poderia estar tendo sentimentos para com a amiga, mesmo que negasse para si mesmo.

A Roda gigante voltou a se mexer fazendo os dois terem de sair. Estava quase escurecendo, tinham de ir, pois ainda possuíam vida própria e compromissos. Os cinco se dirigiram a saída do parque e se entreolharam sorridentes.

–Foi incrível amigos, temos de fazer isso mais vezes! - indagou ela alegremente voando um pouco, tirando riso de seus amigos.

–Com certeza. Foi muito hilário. - fala Mutano fazendo Cyborg rir, com certeza lembrando da azulada. A mesma se irrita.

–Idiotas. - balbucia ela apertando a pelúcia, que só agora a rosada e o moreno perceberam...

–O que é isso? -pergunta curiosamente a alienígena.

–O meu castigo. - fala a azulada suspirando. Estelar a olha curiosa.

–Achei que fosse uma galinha. - pensou ela em voz alta tirando risos de todos, até mesmo de Ravena.

–Deixa pra lá Estelar. Bom, eu tenho de ir! Meu pai fica irritado se me atraso para o jantar dos fins de semana."Isso quando ele não está por ai lutando contra o Coringa" - a ultima parte ele pensou deixando aparecer um sorriso.

–HUM... filhinho do papai. - fala Cyborg fazendo Robin rir sem graça.

–Se tivesse um pai igual o meu. - Nisso ele se despede de todos e sai rumo a sua moto. Os quatro também se despedem indo para suas casas.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

A noite caiu, a azulada estava sentada na sua cama, de roupa intima, com uma toalha na cabeça. Com a janela aberta, uma brisa gelada passava por ela batendo em seus rosto o deixando corado.

Encarava seu livro. Não o lia mas pensava. Pensava no Garfield. Tinha de resolver tudo de uma vez por todas. Saber se, realmente, o que ele tinha lhe tido era verdade. Se era mesmo seu amigo.

Amanhã ainda seria Domingo, passaria mais um dia pensativa antes de se resolver com ele. Para ela, isso era ruim. Estava com o corpo cansado, talvez por ter dormido mais de 12 horas direto. Amanha cedo, sairia para o parque perto de sua casa.

**Domingo**

Estava vestida de um moletom azul marinho, calça jeans, all star e um tímido fone de ouvido. Andava calmamente pela praça, ventava bastante fazendo as folhas laranjas voarem pelo local. Era sua estação preferida. Foi perto do lago e se sentou em um dos bancos dela se deliciando com o vento gelado que batia em seu rosto.

Uma musica mais calma, que se adequava a paisagem, deixava o lugar mais belo e tranquilo. Raros eram os momentos em que ela podia, realmente, se sentir mais calma e relaxada. Fecha seus olhos para poder se aproveitar mais do momento.

–Rae? - sua respiração para. Abre os olhos lentamente dando com os do esverdeado.

–Garfield?

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**Obrigada a quem leu.**

**Por favor deixem um comentário, isso me incentiva a postar!**

**Beijos e até o proximo capítulo!**


End file.
